


Interlude in Green

by SeptimusWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Fairies, M/M, One Night Stands, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptimusWrites/pseuds/SeptimusWrites
Summary: A vampire and a fairy enjoy an unexpected night together.





	Interlude in Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is a section from a larger story that I’m working on. The main story takes place in a world where fairies and vampires and werewolves exist, and humans are going extinct. The story was not supposed to have smut in it, but these two characters wouldn’t leave me alone until I gave them a sex scene. So here we are. As I said, this is a part of a larger work, but can be read as a stand-alone. Please enjoy.

The inside of the bar was about as dark and seedy as the outside had been. There were a few booths up against the walls, and a long mahogany bar-top that stretched across the back wall. There were a few patrons taking up space in the booths, having quiet conversations and drinking their beverages of choice.

  
A few patrons also sat at the bar, they were quieter and more somber, possibly more drunk as well. Light music flowed from the jukebox in the corner, and kept the bar from being as silent as a tomb. Marc strode up to the bar and sat down on a stool. He saw a few other patrons drinking sodas, and so he ordered one when the bartender came up to ask him what he wanted.

  
“Coke okay?” asked the fairy who was tending bar that night. He was a good looking guy too. He was tall and thin, with a greenish tinge to his skin and slender green wings that Marc found very attractive. No pun intended, but he had always had a thing for fairies. Marc smiled widely, showing off his fangs and his charm.

  
“Coke would be fine, thank you.” The handsome fairy smiled back and walked off to get his drink. Marc couldn’t help but watch his backside as he left. It was quite the sight.

  
“Here you go, one Coke.” He set the drink down in front of Marc with a smile.

  
“Thank you, how much do I owe you?” Marc asked, looking up at the man through his eyelashes. The fairy blushed.

  
“It’s uh, on the house.” Marc’s smile widened. He had found his donor for the night, now he just had to get the young fairy on board with his plan.

  
“Thank you.” Marc said sincerely, while managing to pour every ounce of charm he possessed into those two simple words. The fairy stood there, a slightly awkward expression on his face. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn’t know where to start. Marc knew that he would have to lead the conversation. “What’s your name? Mine’s Marc.” he offered, to show that he was friendly and harmless.

  
“Hawthorne. Nice to meet you.” The fairy bravely stuck out his hand, and Marc shook it. The green skin was soft and warm, and Marc enjoyed touching it very much.

  
“I assure you, the pleasure is all mine.” It was an old, cheesy line, but it worked more often than not. The fairy blushed yet again. It made for a weird color-pattern on his green skin, but Marc found that he liked it very much. He decided then and there that he was going to find more ways to make Hawthorne blush before the night was over.

  
“Do you live around here?” the fairy asked. It was Marc’s turn to be startled now, this was a much bolder move than he had expected from the young fairy.

  
“No, I’m just traveling through with some friends.”

  
“Hey barkeep, can I get another?” A werewolf called from down the counter. Hawthorne smiled apologetically at Marc, and went off to attend to his other customer. Marc took the opportunity to think about how he wanted to proceed. The fairy was obviously interested in him, and had to be aware of what he was. If Hawthorne wanted him, and knew that he was a vampire, he had to know what that would mean. Marc smiled, this was going much better than he had hoped.

  
“Sorry about that, but duty calls.” Hawthorne said shrugging as he sidled back up to Marc’s section of the bar.

  
“Oh that’s alright, I know I’m not the only customer here tonight.”

  
“Well you’re certainly the best looking.” Hawthorne said in a low tone of voice. It was Marc’s turn to blush, albeit, only slightly.

  
“What time do you get off? Work, that is.” Marc added, making it clear with his tone that his intentions toward the young fairy were anything but innocent. Hawthorne made a show of looking at his watch and checking it against the bar’s wall clock.

  
“In about an hour, why?” He knew perfectly well why, he was just being coy. Marc shrugged one shoulder.

  
“I don’t know, I thought maybe we could get a drink?” Hawthorne took a half-step back, looking defeated. Gone were his shy confidence and charisma.

  
“Is, is that all you want?” He asked softly. Marc understood his mistake at once, and decided that the best course of action was to just be honest with the young fairy.

  
“It is what I came into town for, but…” he smiled. “Well, let’s just say I could be up for much more. If you want.” Marc added, putting the ball firmly in Hawthorne’s court. He knew what he wanted, but didn’t want to push. Hawthorne hesitated.

  
“You say you’re just passing through, right?” Now Marc felt defeated. He really liked this young fairy, and wanted to spend more time with him (and he needed to feed tonight), but didn’t want to cause him any pain. It wasn’t that he had set out looking for a quick hook-up, but if Hawthorne was willing, Marc would be more than happy to fill the role of ‘one night stand’.

  
“Yes. My friends and I are traveling around the state.” He liked Hawthorne, but wasn’t about to disclose their real destination. He didn’t want to jeopardize Jarrin and Myra’s safety just for the sake of some quick sex. Even if it did promise to be lots of fun. “If that’s going to be a problem…”

  
“No, not at all.” Hawthorne cut him off. “I just got out of a relationship, and I’m not really looking for another one.” he blushed. “If you know what I mean.” Marc knew, and smiled.

 

***

 

“Well, here we are.” Hawthorne said, stepping aside and letting Marc into his apartment. Marc stepped over the threshold and looked around. It was tastefully furnished, if a bit small, and Marc decided immediately that he liked the place. They were standing in what was obviously the living room. There was a couch and a TV and a large bookcase. There was also a dining room table, covered in papers and books. An open-plan kitchen stood off to one corner, and on the opposite wall there was a closed door. Marc guessed that it lead to the bedroom.

  
“It’s lovely.” He said truthfully, taking off his jacket. Hawthorne took his jacket and hung it up next to his own.

  
“It’s not much, but its mine.” Marc nodded toward the piles of papers on the table.

  
“Working on a project?” he asked. Hawthorne followed his gaze and immediately looked embarrassed.

  
“Grad school.” he explained as he hurried over to straighten up some of the piles. “Sorry, I forgot that I’d left a mess.”

  
“It’s hardly messier than my place, don’t worry about it.” Marc replied truthfully. Hawthorne shrugged and continued to clean off the table.

  
“Um, the kitchen’s right in there.” he pointed. “Did you want anything to eat?” The young fairy was clearly beginning to get nervous. Marc shook his head pointedly, all the while staring hungrily at Hawthorne. He got the message. “Oh right, of course not. Well then, shall we uh…” he trailed off, staring at his hands. Marc sighed and stepped closer to Hawthorne, taking those delicate green hands in his own.

  
“Relax. We’re going at your pace here. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to.” Hawthorne took a deep breath, and finally looked Marc in the eyes.

  
“I’m sorry, I don’t do this very often.” he smiled, and Marc couldn’t stop himself from kissing the fairy’s soft green lips, tasting him. Hawthorne groaned, and eagerly kissed back, wrapping his hands around Marc to keep him close. After a few moments, Marc realized that he should let the young man break for air. He pulled away reluctantly. “Wow.” Hawthorne breathed, licking his lips to catch any last taste of the vampire.

  
“Indeed. Why don’t you show me your bedroom?” Hawthorne just nodded and lead Marc towards the back of the apartment.

  
The bedroom was mostly taken up by a large, king sized bed. Marc noted that it was nicely made up and seemed very comfortable. He couldn’t wait to find out. Hawthorne sat on the edge of the bed, and looked up at the vampire.

  
“Well, here we are.” Some of his confidence had returned. He was on his home turf, after all, and had that advantage. Marc, however, had the advantage of age and experience, and of knowing exactly what he wanted. He knelt down in front of the fairy, looking up at the young man as he licked his lips.

  
“So we are. Now what happens?” he asked. He was nothing if not a considerate lover, and he always tried to find out what his partners wanted most from him. He aimed to please. Hawthorne blushed, and looked down at the vampire between his legs.

  
“I… I think we’re wearing too many clothes.” Marc agreed and reached up to help Hawthorne unbutton his slacks. but the fairy pushed his hands away. “Let me.” he said, slipping away from Marc, who was only too happy to watch as Hawthorne slipped his shirt down off his beautifully sculpted shoulders. The man was very well built, and Marc planned on getting acquainted with every inch of his muscular body before the night was over.  
Hawthorne tossed his shirt onto a chair near the bed, and turned around to unbutton his pants. He wasn’t exactly trying to put on a show, he was just a little shy. Taking a stranger home just for sex really wasn’t something Hawthorne had ever done before, never mind what he had told Marc earlier. He slipped his pants down his hips and wiggled them a bit to get the garment off.

  
Marc sighed softly as he watched his fairy get naked for him. The greenish color continued all over his skin, but was strongest in his wings, which jutted out proudly from his back. They came in two sets of two, like a dragonfly and were almost translucent. Marc wanted very much to touch them.

  
“Alright, your turn.” Said Hawthorne, sitting back on the bed in nothing but his underwear, making it clear that he was very eager for whatever came next. Marc obediently stood up and began to strip. His shirt was the first to go, joining Hawthorne’s on the chair and revealing a pale, but defined chest. Then he unbuttoned and pulled down his jeans.

  
“Oh!” Hawthorne said, almost squeaking. “You don’t wear underwear.” He was blushing again.

  
“Nope.” said Marc, grinning. His erection stood proudly out from his body at a nice solid 7 inches. It was as pale as the rest of him, except for a faint reddish tinge at the head. “You still seem overdressed.” Marc teased, stepping closer to Hawthorne. “May I?” he asked, his fingers inching towards the waistband of the other man’s underwear. Hawthorne nodded, and watched as Marc skillfully slipped his underwear down off his hips, letting them pool by his feet.

  
Hawthorne’s own erection was no less impressive than Marc’s. It was slender, and Marc estimated that it was just about 8 inches. It was green, like the rest of him, and Marc couldn’t wait another second to taste it. He knelt down again, pushing Hawthorne’s knees apart, and looking up at the fairy. He wanted to give Hawthorne a chance to say no. What he got instead was a hand on the back of his neck, guiding him to exactly where he wanted to be.

  
Marc didn’t hesitate to take Hawthorne’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard and swallowing him down as far he could. The fairy cried out and threw his head back as Marc worked on him. It was already the best blow job he’d ever had. Marc, for his part, licked and sucked and gently nibbled on every inch of Hawthorne’s cock, careful to keep his fangs out of the way. Some men liked having their dicks bitten, but Marc didn’t want to frighten the young fairy. He pulled back a bit and worked on the head, making sure to pay special attention to the sensitive underside.

  
Hawthorne was groaning and gasping on the bed. His hand firmly on the back of Marc’s head, keeping him in place. Marc wasn’t normally the submissive type, but when Hawthorne’s long fingers tugged on his hair, he decided that he liked it.

  
“Marc…” the vampire reluctantly pulled away from the beautiful cock. His lips were wet, and slightly swollen. He looked up at Hawthorne, to see what the fairy wanted next. “Come up here.” he beckoned. Marc was happy to oblige. He crawled up onto the bed, his own cock bumping up against Hawthorne’s as he went. It felt nice, but Marc knew that he was going to need more.

  
Hawthorne pulled him down for a blisteringly hot kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance in Marc’s mouth. Marc’s fangs were out now, and he knew that if this went on for much longer, he was going to want to use them. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

  
“What would you like?” he asked, only lisping slightly. Hawthorne shook his head.

  
“I don’t know, everything?” Marc chuckled and kissed him again, deeply. He let his hands wander over the fairy’s sculpted abs, tickling him ever so slightly. His hands strayed further south, gently pulling on his hard cock. Hawthorne moaned softly, and Marc let go, his hands traveling even further down the young man’s body. A long finger gently rubbed the stretch of skin just beyond Hawthorne’s balls. The fairy got the message immediately.

  
“Do you want to fuck me?” he asked. The vulgar word sounded strange on his delicate green lips, but it was what Marc wanted. He nodded.

  
“But only if that’s what you want.” he clarified. He didn’t want to take anything that Hawthorne wasn’t willing to give. “Have you done it before?” he asked, his finger rubbing more insistently.

  
“Yes, and I enjoy it.” Hawthorne smiled, his shyness gone for the moment. “There’s lube in the bedside drawer.” he said, pointing. Marc nodded and got up from the bed. Hawthorne watched him get the lube, and eyed his erection uneasily. It was larger than what he was used to. Marc noticed.

  
“I’ll go slowly.” he said. “And we can stop any time you want. I promise.” Marc uncapped the small bottle and poured some of its contents over his fingers. He wasn’t sure what the liquid was, but it had a pleasant smell and was very slippery. It would do nicely. He knelt on the bed next to the fairy and gestured with his clean hand for the boy to roll over. Hawthorne did so, only too happy to oblige the older man. He rested his head on his crossed arms and tried to relax.

  
Hawthorne waited for the touch of Marc’s slippery fingers on his ass, but instead he felt a cool, strong hand gently stroking his back. He sighed happily at the tender touch. This went on for a few moments, Marc petting the fairy’s strong back with his clean hand, every stroke bringing him closer to his goal. Finally, when he could sense that the young man really was starting to relax, he gently squeezed one ass cheek in his strong hand. Hawthorne pushed back, eager for more contact with the vampire’s cool skin.

  
Marc smiled and obliged him, using both hands to spread Hawthorne open. This served both to excite the young fairy, and to give Marc the first glimpse of the tiny rose-bud he would soon be buried inside. It was small, and the vampire found himself wondering how he would ever fit inside it. He decided that he had better start loosening it up, and began to gently prod the furled opening with his slick finger.

  
To his surprise Hawthorne’s ass easily accepted his entire finger, and after checking that the fairy was still happy and comfortable, Marc added a second one.

  
“Your body wants me.” Marc said, leaning down to press a kiss between Hawthorne’s wings. The fairy pressed his ass back against Marc’s fingers.

  
“It has good taste.” he replied, only a little breathless. “I can take another finger.”

  
“Are you sure?” Marc asked, hesitating. “I don’t want to hurt you.” But Hawthorne was right, his body was eager for more, and opening up beautifully for the vampire. After only a few minutes of lubing and stretching, he was ready for Marc’s cock.

  
“How do you want me?” Hawthorne asked when Marc finally pulled his fingers out. He felt loose and open, and ready for anything that the vampire wanted. Marc hesitated for a moment, unsure if what he wanted would be comfortable for the fairy.

  
“Can you lie on your back?” He asked, and was delighted when Hawthorne eagerly rolled over and spread his legs, drawing them back up to his chest.

  
“Like this?”

  
“Yes.” Marc said simply as he took his place between the fairy’s spread legs. He held one slender ankle in his hand and carefully lined his cock up with Hawthorne’s wet, slippery hole. Hawthorne smiled up at him.

  
“I won’t break.” he said, smirking. Marc smiled himself and pressed forward, sealing their bodies together. Hawthorne groaned as the head of Marc’s cock popped through his barrier. It felt so nice to be stretched open again.  
“You feel amazing.” Marc said softly, his voice ever so slight strained.

  
Hawthorne pushed a stray lock of hair out of his face and grinned. “So do you. You can move now, by the way.” Marc nodded and began to rock steadily, each motion pushing his cock ever so slightly deeper into the young fairy’s body. He was careful not to let Hawthorne take his full weight, as he didn’t want to crush the delicate green wings. Hawthorne, however, had different ideas, and pulled Marc down on top of him, forcing the vampires cock to slide deep inside him. They both moaned.

  
“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Marc asked, pulling back a bit to look into the fairy’s eyes. What he saw there pleased him.

  
“Not hurt.” Hawthorne clarified, moaning again as Marc started to pull back.

  
“Well then.”  The vampire pressed back in, setting a slow tempo. Hawthorne groaned again, and tilted his head back into the pillows. Marc tried not to let himself be distracted by the pale expanse of green skin at the fairy’s throat. He licked his lips and reached for Hawthorne’s cock, which was hard and leaking against his stomach.

  
“Oooh, yes, please.” The fairy almost begged as Marc began to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. He felt full and stretched, and every nerve in his body was on fire with pleasure. He already knew that he wasn’t going to last long, and the cool hand applying just the right ammount of pressure on his throbbing cock wasn’t helping the situation.

  
“Marc… I’m close…” Hawthorne managed to get out between gasps and moans. Marc chuckled softly and leaned in for a kiss. “What’s… oooh! What’s so funny?” Hawthorne wanted to know. It was hard to concentrate on talking though, when Marc’s cock and hands were conspiring to bring him over the edge. He tried desperately to think of anything unsexy. It wasn’t working.

  
“I’m close too.” Marc whispered in his ear, before taking the lobe between his teeth and biting gently. “Come with me.” How could Hawthorne resist such a polite request? He bore down on Marc’s cock and let the sensations wash over him. His muscles clenched involuntarily and his cock twitched hard against Marc’s fingers. He swore softly and spilled over Marc’s hand.

  
The vampire didn’t seem to mind at all, and only fucked him harder as Hawthorne rode out his orgasm. In a few moments though, Marc’s pace became erratic, and after a few strong thrusts Hawthorne could feel his cock erupting inside him. He moaned again at the new sensation.

  
They lay there quietly for a few minutes, Hawthorne breathing hard in the wake of his release, Marc trying to remember to breathe at all. After a moment or two, Marc’s soft cock slipped out of the fairy’s body, which caused them both to laugh again.

“You… you didn’t bite me.” Hawthorne said when he finally got his breath back.

  
“Hmm? Oh, no, not yet.” Marc said, cleaning himself off with a tissue. He tossed it into the trashcan he found on his side of the bed, and stretched back out next to Hawthorne.

  
“But I thought you needed to feed.” Hawthorne said, looking a bit confused. Marc propped himself up on his elbow and stared at the beautiful fairy. “I was sort of expecting that to happen while we were uh…” Marc enjoyed seeing the pink blush on Hawthorne’s cheeks.

  
“Well, while feeding in the middle of sex can be very pleasant, I prefer to get explicit consent from my partners before I take blood from them. That can be hard to give while you’re distracted.” Hawthorne’s blush deepened.

  
“Well, I was a bit… distracted. But I’m not now.” he said leaning towards Marc. The vampire leaned in and kissed him softly. “Go on, I’m ready.” Hawthorne said, looking down.

  
“Have you done this before?” Marc wanted to know, as he pressed the fairy back down on to the bed. Hawthorne shook his head. Marc kissed him again. “It’ll only hurt for a moment.” he kissed his way down to Hawthorne’s neck, pausing to lick and suck at his pulse point. The fairy moaned softly. It was feeling nice so far.

  
“Marc…” he whined softly. The vampire grinned and let his fangs gently scrape against Hawthorne’s skin. He was teasing the fairy, and himself. “Please…?” Hawthorne’s plea was exactly what Marc had been waiting for. He let his fangs pierce the beautiful green skin, moaning as Hawthorne’s warm blood filled his mouth.

  
The young fairy tasted delicious, and Marc already knew that he would have to be very careful not to become addicted to him. He swallowed his mouthful of blood and took another. Marc pulled away after only a few moments, not wanting to take too much from Hawthorne. Though the young man was certainly healthy, it never hurt to be cautious. He licked his lips and smiled down at the young man. The fairy’s eyes were closed, and his cock was hard again. He gently touched the wound on his neck, and shivered.

  
“Wow.” Marc leaned over to lick the last drop of blood from Hawthorne’s neck. “That was… wow.” He groaned as Marc’s hand reached down to stroke his cock.

  
“I trust you enjoyed that?” the vampire smirked. Hawthorne nodded. “Now what should we do with this?” he asked, squeezing the beautiful slim cock in his hand. “I wonder how it would feel inside of me.” Hawthorne squeaked.

  
“Are you serious?” He asked, sitting up.

  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Marc asked, leaning over Hawthorne to get the lube from the nightstand. He handed it to Hawthorne and rolled over on to his stomach. Hawthorne opened the bottle and coated his fingers.

  
“I don’t know… guys like you just don’t usually uh, want to be on the bottom.” he explained as he slipped a finger into Marc’s ass. The vampire hissed. “Sorry… I don’t do this often.”

  
“It’s quite alright. I can take a lot of punishment.” Marc said, trying to relax. “What did you mean, guys like me?”

  
“Well you know, alpha types.” Hawthorne said, shrugging as he slipped another finger into Marc. Marc closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation of being stretched open. It had been a while for him as well, and he had missed this.

  
“I can’t speak for “alpha” types, but I like getting fucked.” Marc explained, raising his ass up to let Hawthorne get another finger in him. The fairy obliged him, scissoring his fingers to stretch Marc open. After a few moments, Hawthorne decided that Marc was as ready as he was going to get, and pulled his fingers out. The vampire groaned softly at the sudden loss, and it made Hawthorne smile. He really did want this.

  
“Come here.” he said, tugging on Marc’s hips and urging him onto his hands and knees. “It’ll be easier for me like this… uh, if that’s okay.” Hawthorne wasn’t used to taking charge in bed, but he liked it when Marc did what he asked. The vampire just nodded and spread his knees apart so that Hawthorne could settle between them.

  
“This works fine for me. I’m ready whenever you are.” He emphasized his point by wiggling his ass invitingly. Hawthorne laughed again and quickly lined himself up. Marc rested his head on the pillow, tilting his body to the perfect position for Hawthorne to slide into him. The fairy hesitated for a moment, and then gently pressed the head of his slender cock to Marc’s soft opening. They both moaned at the contact. “Go on.” Marc urged. He wasn’t quite hard, but he was extremely aroused after feeding, and almost desperate for Hawthorne’s cock.

  
The fairy took hold of Marc’s hips and pushed himself forward, his slim tapered cock slipping easily into the vampire’s body. Marc sighed contentedly as Hawthorne's hips pressed against his ass. It had been such a long time since he had had another man inside of him, and he hadn’t realized how much he had missed it.

  
Hawthorne, for his part, was busy trying to resist the urge to simply pound into the vampire as hard as he could. His cock was surrounded by intense silky cool pressure, and he was barely able to restrain himself. He leaned over to press a line of kisses down Marc’s spine, gently rocking back and forth as he did so. His cock moved a fraction of an inch at a time until Marc pressed back into him, silently asking for more. Hawthorne tightened his grip on Marc’s hips, and began to fuck him in earnest.

  
The vampire groaned happily, and tried his best to meet Hawthorne thrust for thrust. The fairy was a bit uncoordinated though, both from lack of practice and the urgency of his need. Marc was only too happy to be along for the ride though, and deeply enjoyed the feel of the young man’s cock brushing against his prostate every now and then.

  
“I don’t think I’m going to last too long like this.” The fairy admitted. He had already had one world-shattering orgasm that night, and he was quickly building to a second. Marc didn’t mind at all. In fact, he quite liked the thought that his body brought the young fairy so much pleasure.

  
“That’s alright, I want to feel you come inside of me.” He said bluntly. Hawthorne groaned and picked up the pace. Marc gently palmed his own cock, enjoying the soft feel of it in his hand. “Do you like being inside me?” he asked softly.

  
“Yes…” Hawthorne answered, a bit breathless. “You feel so… soft and cool. Not what I was expecting. It’s wonderful.”

  
“Are you going to come again for me?” Marc asked, his voice pitched low with arousal and desire. Hawthorne moaned, and thrust deeply into the cool body below him.

  
“Y-yes. And soon.” Marc smirked, he didn’t mind at all. He enjoyed bringing pleasure to his lovers, and couldn’t wait to bring Hawthorne to a second completion.

 

The fairy dug his fingers into the soft skin of Marc’s hips, holding on for dear life as he pounded into him. Marc tried to keep up as best he could, pressing back into Hawthorne’s thrusts, but soon it became too much. He laid his head down against the pillow and let himself just enjoy the sensation of being fucked. He bit his lip and groaned softly.

 

The noise seemed to do something for the fairy, because just then he pressed his cock as deep into Marc’s body as he could and came hard. Marc whimpered at the sensation of Hawthorne’s hot seed flooding his body. A moment later the young fairy collapsed onto the vampire’s back.

 

“That… that… wow.” Was all he could manage to say. He rolled over and flopped back on the bed, his wings brushing against Marc’s still sensitive skin in the process. The vampire stayed where he was, on his hands and knees for another few moments, collecting himself. Finally, he carefully lowered himself to the bed to lay next to Hawthorne, and pull the young man into his arms.

 

“Did you like that?” He asked, though he suspected that he already knew the answer. The fairy nodded eagerly and kissed him.

 

“I did, thank you.” Marc checked the clock on the wall. It wasn’t late yet, but he wasn’t going to be able to stay for too much longer. Hawthorne followed his gaze, and saw what he was looking at. “Do you have time for a shower?” he asked, grinning. Marc smiled back.

 

“Only if you join me.” This hadn’t at all been what he had expected out of the evening, and he knew that soon he would have to leave this comfortable bed and rejoin his friends. But for now, he could enjoy a little more of the young man in his arms, and have an hour’s more pleasure. Tomorrow, well, tomorrow was another day.


End file.
